In Control
by Currycane
Summary: There was a thunderstorm outside, rattling the doors and windows but inside the quarters the man dressed in black and white didn't care. His Captain's haori lay on the floor, back side up, showing its number. A black five.


In Control

There was a thunderstorm outside, rattling the doors and windows but inside the quarters the man dressed in black and white didn't care. His Captain's haori lay on the floor, back side up, showing its number. A black five.

He was about to untie his hakama when the slender shape under the covers moved. The young girl rolled over on her back, exposing her pale breasts.

Half asleep, she reached for the haori and pulled it into her arms and up against her face. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Mmmmh, Captain."

"I'm right here, Hinamori."

"I know Cap'n." She mumbled and wrapped her arms tighter around the coat.

He kneeled down next to the futon and tugged on the haori. "I'm sorry, I'll have to hang this up or it'll be all crumpled tomorrow."

"Naw, 's fine."

Captain Aizen sighed. This obsessive little girl was being troublesome. But how could he be mad at her when she was this cute half-asleep and smiling?

On top of that the outline of her naked body was clearly visible beneath the sheets. She was painfully and deliciously skinny. Fragile looking but strong from her daily training. She looked like anything but the most careful handling would break her. But even Aizen had been surprised about her strength.

Thinking of those legs wrapped around his waist made him shiver. Her fingers clawing at his back, her arms drawing him closer until there wasn't even an inch left between their bodies. His teeth had left a small bruise on her neck. He remembered the surprised shriek followed by moaning when he softly kissed the spot afterwards.

She hadn't even needed the support of the wall against her back, hanging on to him as if he was the last person in the world.

Well, in her world, he _was _the only person. He'd made sure it would always be like that. And when the day came that she was no longer of use, he'd have to get rid of her. What a shame, he thought, when she was so obedient.

Seducing her had been as easy as winking. Though shy at first, he had spun a web of loving words and touches around her, signals she simply couldn't ignore or misinterpret. He had waited patiently for her to get caught and instilled her with confidence until she had no other option but to give in to him.

Aizen licked his lips. Thinking of all their past love-making had aroused him again. He slipped out of his clothes, lay down next to Hinamori and pulled the haori out of her arms. She rolled over to face him, curled up into a ball with her head against his chest.

Breathing fast he slipped his hands under the covers to touch her hips.

She giggled. "That tickles."

But Aizen didn't stop. He traced the outline of her body with his hands, up to her shoulders and then her breasts. Her skin was soft and smelled like sunflowers. His thumb touched a pink nipple. He stopped and saw his Vice Captain look at him curiously.

"Haven't you had enough for one night?"

"I don't think I'll ever have enough of you."

Hinamori smiled. She wrapped a strand of her black hair around her finger, twirling it, thinking. Finally she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Do you want me to be on top? I overheard some of the women saying that men like it so I wondered if my Captain would like to try it some time?" Her warm breath tickled his ear and he swallowed, almost unable to answer.

A small voice at the back of his head told him that this was far from being part of the plan and only for his own amusement. But why shouldn't he have fun? And maybe giving her the illusion that she was in control would make their bonds even stronger.

"That's a wonderful idea."

By the light of the moon shining into the room and disregarding the storm around them Hinamori found the courage to throw off the covers and straddle her Captain. He held onto her hips as she lowered her body, shaking from excitement and moaning when he entered her. She bit her lip. He knew that she was trying to be quiet and he'd made it a game to try to make her scream. He loved seeing her lose control because it meant that _he _was in control of her.

"You look really lovely. Don't worry, no one is going to hear you over this storm." Of course he hadn't told her about the sound-proofing kido spells that he had installed. Despite all this fun he had a reputation to lose. And the lovely cries of one Hinamori Momo coming from his quarters would be more than enough to demote him and ruin his plan.

Instead of answering she began moving up and down, slowly and clumsily at first but when she found her rhythm she was visibly lost in the moment. She beamed at him with her mouth half open and her fingers curled around his sides. She was as tight as the first time, no doubt due to the special training he had assigned her. What a good girl.

"Mmmh, Captain." She closed her eyes and threw her head back. Aizen wondered why he hadn't tried this earlier. He really enjoyed the sight of her squirming on top of him, thrusting in and out, sweat glistening on her body. Desperate to bring about her climax and at the same time trying to be quiet. But neither of those things were in her control.

He leaned forward and took his face in her hands. She was ecstatic, more moaning at him than kissing him, a sight that aroused him even more. He kissed her neck right where he'd left the bruise earlier then went lower until he was at her breasts again. Hinamori tensed up and quickened her pace once more.

He was at her weak spot but he wouldn't just let her come that easily. When he kissed one of her erect nipples the response was immediate. "Ah, Captain." The hot body was shivering violently. "Please."

He came back up to her neck. "Please, what? Tell me what you want me to do."

"Please don't stop doing what you just did." she panted.

"You mean this?" He closed his lips around her breast, flicking his tongue against her nipple.

"Ah, yes this."

Aizen played along and he felt her tensing more around him. It wouldn't take much more. He knew he himself wouldn't last much longer, not with her moaning his name and begging him not to stop. And with a final thrust, final flicking, final moan they came.

When Hinamori eventually lay in his arms, sweaty hair all over her face and smiling at him he knew that he would miss her. Miss her obedience and eagerness to please. Their perfectly orchestrated love-making.

He knew she wouldn't be able to live without him so when he left he would have to put her out of her misery.


End file.
